


Commando

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Love Is Such A Crazy Thing [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dick loves to provoke Andrew, M/M, handjob, vendetta x2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando planeó su venganza obviamente no pensó en la posibilidad de fallar o incluso de convertirse en otra víctima más. Porque haberle escondido los boxers a su compañero había sido una mala idea. No, no mala. <i>Horrible</i>. Por culpa de eso Dick no dejaba de pasearse frente a él <i>sin nada</i> bajo sus apretadísimos pantalones del uniforme. Y estaba siendo una tortura para Andrew básicamente porque o se agachaba más que de costumbre en sus narices o se paraba con su paquete -su silueta era fácilmente distinguible, además- a pocos centímetros de su cara.<br/>Lo peor es que Dick no se había quejado en ningún momento. Así que aparte de excitado, Andrew estaba bastante cabreado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commando

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Vuelvo con otro Hairrish~ (bautizado por mi querida amiga Tamy <3) Esta historia es más larga que :: [Deputy "Dick" Haigh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1401106) :: y tiene bastante que ver con ella. De hecho, es como una especie de continuación. No es necesario que la leáis para entender este oneshot, pero si queréis hacerlo, no seré yo quien os lo impida (?) 
> 
> Puede que esté loca por juntar a estos dos, ya que aún no se ha visto a Haigh. Pero me gusta esta dinámica y es la que me gustaría ver entre ellos en la serie. Además, está [ESTO](http://bilesandthesourwolf.tumblr.com/post/81347676217/so-it-looks-like-my-poor-precious-parrish-gets). Creo que Haigh me va a encantar, LOL.
> 
> Btw, al que pille el doble sentido que hay justo al final de mi historia le doy un premio (??) xDD
> 
> ¡Disfrutad! ;)

Sabía que tendría que haber mirado antes de embutirse en los pantalones. Pero estaba agotado, hambriento y lo único que quería era salir cuanto antes de la Comisaría para tirarse en la cama y no levantarse hasta el Día del Juicio Final.  
Pero el Destino tenía otros planes para él. O más bien el picor que empezó a darle justo en sus partes. Confuso, se rascó un poco sin darle mayor importancia y siguió vistiéndose con la ropa de calle que tenía preparada en la taquilla. Pero la cosa fue a más y de pronto se encontró gimiendo desesperado por algo de alivio. Y no hablo de _esa_ clase de alivio.  
De inmediato se le vino a la cabeza la imagen del culpable, y sacándose rabioso los pantalones les echó un vistazo. Polvos pica-pica. Muy maduro.  
Desgraciadamente, el picor seguía ahí. Menos intenso, pero molestaba, así que Andrew tuvo que meterse nuevamente en la ducha. Y al no tener otros pantalones, volvió a ponerse los del uniforme.

Cuando salió de los vestuarios estaba más agotado si cabía y tenía una expresión que ni el peor de los asesinos en serie conocidos y aún por conocer. Atravesó la Comisaría, la oficina que está frente a la suya como meta fija, y lanzó los pantalones víctimas de la bromita a un descojonado de la risa Haigh.

-¿Polvos pica-pica, Dick? ¿En serio? No estamos en secundaria, ¿sabes? Creí que por lo menos tendrías cerebro para gastar bromas, pero veo que me equivocaba -le espetó Andrew apoyando ambas manos en su mesa y echando el cuerpo hacia delante en una clara imitación de su compañero, que le miraba con una sonrisa burlona y los pantalones en su regazo.- No soy de los que suele vengarse. Pero ya van tres, Dick. Tres. Primero me endosas tu trabajo, luego me cambias la espuma de afeitar por nata y ahora esto. ¿Quieres guerra?

-Tal vez -contestó Dick enigmático.

-Pues guerra tendrás.

 

 

-No he podido evitar notar cierta _hostilidad_ entre tú y Haigh, Parrish. Y eso me tiene algo preocupado...

Andrew alzó la vista del ordenador para encontrarse con la azul de su jefe y suspiró. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así, que tendría que confesar lo harto que estaba de tener que lidiar con semejante capullo como compañero. Pero en lugar de eso negó con la cabeza y le mostró una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Nada que no pueda manejar.

-Si estás seguro... Pero si necesitas un cambio de compañero, sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Moveré los hilos que hagan falta.

-No será necesario, señor, pero gracias.

-Muy bien entonces, Parrish. Te veré mañana -apretó ligeramente uno de sus hombros y salió de la oficina, dejándole algo bloqueado.

Todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero la conclusión es que había perdido la oportunidad de deshacerse de Dick Haigh. El caso es que le ponía de los nervios, pero al mismo tiempo debía admitir que animaba sus turnos tanto en la Comisaría como fuera de ella. Eso sí, en días como el anterior en que acababa destrozado la presencia de Dick se volvía una auténtica maldición.  
Ya tenía pensado cómo vengarse por lo de sus pantalones, por cierto. Era perfecto. Y con ello a Dick se le quitarían las ganas de volver a pensar siquiera en gastarle una bromita.  
Sólo tenía que esperar a que se metiese en la ducha y entonces procedería a ejecutar su plan.

 

Cuando planeó su venganza obviamente no pensó en la posibilidad de fallar o incluso de convertirse en otra víctima más. Porque haberle escondido los boxers a su compañero había sido una mala idea. No, no mala. _Horrible_. Por culpa de eso Dick no dejaba de pasearse frente a él _sin nada_ bajo sus apretadísimos pantalones del uniforme. Y estaba siendo una tortura para Andrew básicamente porque o se agachaba más que de costumbre en sus narices o se paraba con su paquete -su silueta fácilmente distinguible- a pocos centímetros de su cara.  
Lo peor es que Dick no se había quejado en ningún momento. Así que aparte de excitado, Andrew estaba bastante cabreado.

 

Aún le quedaba noche por delante y además de Dick y él, solamente había una mujer que se encargaba del mostrador por si surgía algún tipo de emergencia, por lo que la Comisaría estaba muy silenciosa.  
No obstante, él todavía debía mirar algunas cosas en la base de datos, rellenar varios informes y hacer fotocopias de unos cuantos "Se busca". Y eso último es lo que estaba haciendo en el mismo momento en que Dick apareció tras su espalda, cercándole al colocar ambas manos a cada lado de la fotocopiadora.  
Tensándose ante tan repentino acercamiento y esa más que conocida presión contra su culo, Andrew tragó saliva mientras analizaba la situación en su cabeza. No, en realidad no hacía falta. Porque Dick le había pillado por sorpresa, no había testigos cerca pues el mostrador quedaba en la otra punta y podía sentir el cálido aliento del hombre chocar contra su nuca, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo.

-Parece que tu plan no ha salido como tú querías, ¿eh? Esconder mi ropa interior... Seguro que no pensaste que te excitaría tanto _verme_ sin ella. O _sentirme_ en este caso... -susurró en su oído, algo que le valió un estremecimiento a Andrew, que se tragó un gemido cuando Dick se presionó ligeramente más contra su culo.- Sabes, ni mi novia me provoca tanto... Y te aseguro que parece una de esas supermodelos de pasarela que salen por la tele.

-¿Y por qué no utilizas tus _dotes_ con ella en vez de malgastarlas conmigo? Seguro que ella las apreciaría más.

-Puedes engañarte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras, Andrew, pero no a mí -su nariz acarició un poco su cuello mientras una de sus manos se colaban bajo la camisa del uniforme color caqui. Las tenía muy frías al contraste con la elevada temperatura del cuerpo de Andrew, quien jadeó ante ese hecho.

-Van a pillarnos... 

-¿Es eso lo único que te preocupa? -retorció sus pezones provocando que Andrew se ondulase hacia él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro casi sin pensar. Entonces Dick llevó su otra mano hasta el frente de sus pantalones y apretó ganándose un jadeo de Andrew. Así, sin meter la mano por dentro ni tener la más mínima intención de hacerlo, le masajeó por encima de la dura (tan dura como su miembro, el cual frotaba sin descanso contra la hendidura de los pantalones) tela de la prenda, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello al mismo tiempo.- ¿Sabes por qué te llamo "gatito"?

Andrew fue incapaz de hacer algo más que negar con la cabeza. Siempre había supuesto que lo hacía para molestarle, nunca pensó que tendría un significado para su compañero. Y en aquel momento no podía importarle menos. Lo único que quería era correrse, y no estaba muy lejos de hacerlo.

-No sólo por tus ojos verdes, sino también por lo arisco que eres conmigo, por lo agresivo y peleón que te pones en cuanto digo o hago cualquier cosa... _Me pone a mil_ -susurró aquello último en su oído, con la voz algo rota por un deseo que no podía contener más.

Y eso es lo que le bastó a Andrew para eyacular. Con la ropa puesta. Contra la fotocopiadora.  
En cuanto oyó una risita a su espalda y percibió que la fuente de calor pegada a esta le había abandonado, la realidad le golpeó fuerte. Porque había caído en otra de las bromitas de Dick, o más bien en su venganza tras la suya propia.  
No queriendo mirar hacia abajo para comprobar el más que obvio estado de sus pantalones, se dio la vuelta para encararle, no dejando entrever ninguna emoción en su rostro. Enfado, decepción, corazón roto. Nada. En ese momento era como una pared de hormigón, impenetrable.

-Me alegra saber que uno de los dos se divierte -dijo Andrew despacio, mientras se acomodaba la camisa de tal modo que más o menos ocultaba la mancha de semen.- Supongo que ahora te creerás muy macho y todo eso, y correrás a los brazos de tu despampanante novia para follártela y poder así asegurar tu incuestionable hombría tras haber tocado a otro tío... ¿O me equivoco?

Dick le miraba con una seriedad que no le había visto en las casi tres semanas que llevaba trabajando en la Comisaría. Contacto visual sin vacilación, postura recta y respiración regular. O se había sentido ofendido por lo que Andrew acababa de decir o simplemente le importaba una mierda.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras, Andrew. Si eso te hace feliz... -se encogió de hombros, poniendo algo más de distancia entre ellos. _Lo segundo entonces_ , se dijo Andrew. O eso pensaba hasta que escuchó lo siguiente.- Pero admito que no me gustan los hombres. Y también que mentir no es mi fuerte. 

Andrew no supo qué contestar a eso, así que permaneció en silencio exprimiendo en su mente cada palabra del hombre. Y no es que quisiera hacerlo. Es sólo que no podía parar de pensar en ello. Porque sólo podían significar una cosa y si se aventuraba a ir más allá, a saltarse esa barrera, estaba seguro de que no habría vuelta atrás y de que fuese o no cuidadoso, aquello no acabaría bien para él.  
El problema es que aún habiendo más contras que pros, Andrew quería intentarlo. Y es que Dick no hacía más que ponérselo en bandeja, y él no era de los que reculaban ante nada... o _casi_ nada.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Event](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572587) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories)




End file.
